


table by the window

by ShanElinKerry



Series: Dalton Big Bang [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanElinKerry/pseuds/ShanElinKerry
Summary: Merril Portman’s life is a simple one and she is very okay with that, thank you very much. She has her friends, her job, and her aunt and uncle. She doesn’t need anything more and she is content.And then Spencer Willis walks into Hanover Brews and just has to mess that all up.
Relationships: Merril Portman/Spencer Willis
Series: Dalton Big Bang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	table by the window

**Author's Note:**

> A little Sperril coffee shop AU for Big Bang week 2 day 4. With Spencer being a bit of an idiot for Merril because why not. The title is terrible it's midnight and I have no other excuse. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own

Merril Portman’s life is a simple one and she is very okay with that, thank you very much. She has her friends, her job, and her aunt and uncle. She doesn’t need anything more and she is content.

And then Spencer Willis walks into Hanover Brews and just has to mess that all up.

Spencer is attractive, attentive, and always incredibly kind. He walks in one day, orders a cappuccino, and promptly opens a sketchbook when he sits at the table by the window. Once Merril recovers from this handsome man strolling into the cafe, Danny makes her call out the drink and thus have another interaction with him. He’s kind and smiles at her, but it takes a few visits for Merril to coax his name out of him. 

That was about three months ago. Not that Merril’s keeping track. They just don’t gain new regulars very often at Hanover Brews, so it’s hard not to notice when someone keeps coming back. 

Especially when he seems to always come in when Merril is working. Danny makes note of it, the next time Spencer comes in, mentions the blush Merril seems to always get when Spencer approaches the counter

“Oh hush Danny, he’s just kind is all. Nothing else going on for you to be talking like that,” she says, turning towards the register.

“Bullshit there’s nothing going on! Not with the way you’re always smiling and sneaking glances at him,” Danny notes, “and definitely not the fact that he only comes in while you’re working.”

“Danny!” Merril swats his arm, “That’s just a coincidence!”

Spencer nears the counter at that point and Merril turns away from Danny to face him, smile already spreading. “Hi Spencer, what can I get you today?” 

“Just a coffee and a slice of cake please,” Spencer says. “Surprise me on the flavor, I’m curious to see what you’ve whipped up today,” he winks at her as he pulls out a card to pay for his food and moves towards the end of the counter where Danny’s already started on his drink. 

Merril rolls her eyes before surveying the pastry case and cutting a slice of cake for Spencer. “Today’s special - carrot cake, from my aunt’s recipe. Need to make sure you boys get your veggies some way,”she teases as she passes the plate to Spencer. He laughs and smiles at her, one of those smiles that makes your breath hitch, before heading to his usual table by the window. 

Danny just looks at Merril and smiles knowingly, “Nothing going on there huh?” 

“Oh hush now,” she replies, turning back to the register. “It’s a good recipe and he’s a growing young man.” Danny snorts at that and Merril feels her cheeks heat up. Spencer was only being kind when he complimented her food or smiled at her. He was a good man, there was nothing more going on. 

And so the song and dance of Spencer ordering one of Merril’s pastries with his cappuccino continues. 

Merril keeps insisting that Spencer is just being kind, and it’s a nice break from some of the jerks they deal with at the cafe. Hazard of being located close to the local college campus. A large portion of their customers are tired and harried students looking for their next caffeine fix and a decent place to study. Hanover Brews can provide that, but Merril wonders if all the business from the students is worth the hassle.

Spencer makes up for it though. The way he always musters a smile for her and makes sure to try something from the pastry case. It’s endearing and if their interactions consisted of more than the usual pleasantries and small talk as he ordered at the counter, Merril might be inclined to say there’s something more there. But alas, Spencer is just being a good person.

December hits and with it, business grows as people escape from the cold and students need a place to study and write final papers. Spencer comes in even more frequently and camps out as his table by the window, sketchbook open and art supplies spread out. Merril would love to check on him, make sure that the harried look on his face has to do with finals and nothing else, but the boom in business keeps her busy. Between taking orders at the counter and keeping the sitting area clean, she has hardly any time to talk to any customers, let alone strike up a lengthy conversation with Spencer. 

And then he stops coming to the cafe. He’s probably home for the holidays, Merril reminds herself. The semester is finished and business has dropped off since students vacated the town for winter break. There's nothing to worry about. 

Except that Spencer never said goodbye. 

Most of the regulars leave a note or say something when they go out of town. But Spencer just disappeared. 

“He was probably in a hurry Merril,” Danny reminds her, “most students finish their finals and get the hell out of here so they can get started on relaxing away from here.”

“I know, I know,” Merril nodded, “I’m just worried is all.”

With Spencer presumably back home, Merril decides that she needs a distraction. She spends time in the kitchen working on new pastries and perfecting old recipes. She bakes so much over the next three week that Danny brings things home so they wouldn’t go bad. She makes little packages of treats for the regulars who are still in town as holiday presents and donates the rest to the local food pantry. Danny says she stress baking. Merril claims she's experimenting and expanding the menu. Danny just arches an eyebrow at her before leaving the kitchen.

A few days after New Years, Merril is putting some new items into the pastry case when the door opens letting in a gust of cold air. She looks up and sees Spencer standing in the doorway, smiling at her with a bag over his shoulder.

“Spencer! Hi there!” she greets him, knocking him out of his trance. He walks towards the counter and gives Merril a smile, smaller than his usual ones. “Were your holidays okay?”

“Oh, uh yeah they were fine. Always fun to go home and have my dad question everything about my life choices. Pursuing a masters in art wasn’t exactly his plan for me,” Spencer replies with a shrug. “I’m happy to be back here though. Got some of my best work done last semester thanks to this place.”

Merril blushes, though she’s not sure why. She’s not the reason he got the work done, just the cafe. Which makes sense, given it’s atmosphere and the view Spencer gets from his usual window table. Danny’s playlists and that view must be great creative inspiration. “Well,” she says tucking her hair behind her ear, “I’m glad to hear that and glad that you’re back. What can I get for you to celebrate your return?” She just barely stops herself from saying she missed him. It’s a close call.

“Uh, cappuccino and whatever new creation you whipped up over the break,” Spencer says, pulling out his wallet. “Did you guys slow down after finals? I know it was crazy here right before I left.” 

Merril nods, “Yeah we did. Once campus let out, we got slow. A few regulars live here full time or aren’t associated with the university but most everyone travels for the holidays. They stopped by before leaving though and should be trickling in soon.”

Spencer blushes and looks at his feet. Merril frowns slightly, he looks almost ashamed of himself. “I meant to say something to you before I left but, well Dad insisted I come home right after my last final and you were off that day and I don’t know where else to find you so I just left, and-”

“You know my schedule?” Merril interrupts. It really shouldn’t be that surprising. Danny’s mentioned it a hundred times that he only ever sees Spencer when Merril is working. But to hear it from Spencer, that he wanted to see her and knows when to find her behind the counter...it feels significant. 

Except his blush has deepend and yup, he definitely looks ashamed now. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to come off as creepy but yeah I know your schedule. Which definitely sounds creepy and like a stalker. I just, you’re like a breath of fresh air Merril. The coffee here is great and the food even better but Merril, it’s you who makes this place,” Spencer confesses. 

And now Merril’s cheeks are flaming and she’s trying to keep her head up and meet his eyes but she catches herself looking at the counter instead. “Oh Spencer, that’s a lovely thing to say-”

“But you don’t feel that way about me.”

“What do you mean?” she asks, eyebrows knitting together. 

Spencer sighs, taking off his beanie so he can run a hand through his hair. “You don’t like me as more than a friend, well acquaintance really. And why would you. You hardly know me. I’m a regular at your coffee shop and we barely talk outside me ordering and you telling me what the pastry special is,” Spencer rambles.

Merril’s shocked and it must show on her face because Spencer is looking down again and mumbling an apology and she has to rush to stop him before he walks out the door, “No, no Spencer it’s okay I promise. I, uh, was convinced you were just being kind to me because you’re a customer and didn’t let myself think any different. I think you’re pretty great and would love to get to know you better,” she admits, still blushing. 

“Really? That’s great!” Spencer says, flashing her a smile that makes her melt a little. “Do you want to grab some coffee and come sit with me?” 

“I think that sounds fantastic.”

She makes his cappuccino and gets herself a latte before making a plate of pastries to bring over to the table by the window. They sit there and talk for a few hours, occasionally being interrupted by a customer coming in or Merril needing to take care of something. 

Later, Spencer suggests that they make it a date. Once Merril finishes a shift she can join him at the table by the window and they can talk, eat, or simply work together, just enjoying each other's company. It works for them and if Danny's teasing picks up once he notices this change in routine, well Merril has backup now. And anyway, Spencer's the one who calls it "their table," the table by the window.


End file.
